falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
SACEAST: Eastern Theater Report 30/11/578AER
MILITARY OF FALLEENTIUM, EASTERN THEATER COMMAND DIRECTED TO: CHANCELLERY; IMPERIAL OFFICE; DEP. OF DEFENCE; FLEET ADMIRAL; SUPREME ALLIED COMMANDER EAST (SACEAST) Issued by: FLEET ADMIRAL P. DE VILLENEUVE (SAC) Issued in year: 578AER; on date:30 November Classification: Intended recipients and those deemed fit to read by said recipients. Be bound by duty to report to the aforementioned recipients on the current status of the Eastern Theater. Major naval engagements across the entirety of the eastern theater, both in the north under the jurisdiction of Commander-in-Chief North East Admiral Charles Barron, and in the south under the jurisdiction of Commander-in-Chief South East Admiral Sadayoshi Yamada. In the north, initial promising efforts to open a path for invasion towards Cantonos, Crotanos (etc.) have been stalled by reinforced Red Federation presence. The capture of Cherry Blossom Island, Lansdowne and Greater Viisi have succcesfully given Allied forces a strong foothold in the north-east -- resulting in a variety of failed RF offensives on our lines. However, as it stands it has not materialised in undecisive victories which may indefinitely open a gap in the RF lines for major assaults. With that said, what was previously a losing front in the north-east, has become a far more secure position for the Alliance. Naval and aerial assets consistently safeguard the integrity of the island of Haalsia -- virtually removing any possible invasion on the island due to the advancing Allied lines. The same accounts for northern Kaarnor and Shiha, where RF presence and prominence has been considerably curbed and guaranteeing relatively safe waterways for convoys and reinforcements. This new situation is crucial and must be capitalised upon -- previously outlined plans to support Shiha and Kaarnor must swiftly be put into motion now that we have the upper hand in the region. To the south, the Allied Fleet Assets under CIC Admiral Yamada have achieved a similar situation to that of the north. 5,000 of the 40,000 Marines of the Falleen Gelakkar Expeditionary Force which played a primary role in the liberation of Gelakkar Island have remained stationed in the island to aid the new government with the maintenance of peace and the repelling of any possible threats to the Association of Gelakkar Island -- whether from the ground, the seas or the air. The main naval campaign in the South is Operation Valkyrie-- which outlines the efforts towards the liberation of the FUC from RF forces. After the Battle of Coral Island, where an RF invasion fleet of the city of Port Rumstel was deterred by Allied vessels, succesful invasions of Coral Island and it's neighbouring Koh Island were carried out by allied assets. This position, and superior Allied presence due to the disorganisation caused by the evacuation of it's GI positions, facilitated succesful invasions of the Junkah Archipelago and Goutskah island in the north-east of the FUC. With this, all northern islands of the FUC were under RF control. This, like operations in the north, did unfortunately not translate into immediate opportunities for further offensive operations towards southern Kaarnor and the Islamic Republic of Shiha -- where strong RF presence remains. Strong allied presence in the seas north and west of the FUC have created the prime conditions for the amphibious factor of Operation Valkyrie -- an invasion of the FUC. We recommend all involved officers to swiftly and duly put their invasion plans into motion as long as we have this advantage. SUPREME ALLIED COMMAND EAST Category:Historical Battles